starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Мидихлорианы
|wingspan= |skincolor= |haircolor= |feathers= |eyecolor= |distinctions=Во взаимодействии с Силой, коллективный разум |lifespan= |races= |members= }} Мидихлорианы ( ) — обладавшие коллективным разумом микроскопические формы жизни, существовавшие в симбиозе внутри клеток всех живых существ. Они являлись посредниками между разумными существами и всеобъемлющей осязаемой энергией, называемой Сила. Количество мидихлориан определяло потенциал Силы в существе. В обычном человеке насчитывалось 2500 мидихлориан на одну клетку, у джедаев же их содержание было намного выше''Death Star. Подсчёт мидихлориан производился при помощи теста крови, который использовали джедаи до их уничтожения Галактической Империей для того, чтобы определить детей, чувствительных к Силе. С восхождением Империи исследование Силы джедаями было запрещено, но проверки на мидихлорианы проводились: таким образом Империя отыскивала и искореняла скрытых джедаев и чувствительных к Силе. Знания о мидихлорианах сократились, стали более сжатыми и, наконец, остались существовать только в области медицины. Вновь исследования начались только после основания Нового Ордена джедаев. Мидихлорианы не являлись ни источником Силы, ни самой Силой. Они формировали в живых существах возможность использовать Силу и действовали как орган, который мог получать Силу и отдавать её. Высокая концентрация мидихлорианов обычно обозначала соответствующий потенциал существа к Силе, а также его возможность стать джедаем. Орден джедаев испокон веков искал способных к Силе учеников, в чей крови было много мидихлорианов. Способных к Силе учеников отбирали у родителей в младенчестве и обучали в Ордене. Джедаи жили в симбиозе с мидихлорианами. После многих попыток джедаи научились управлять мидихлорианами в телах других существ, что давало им невероятные преимущества по сравнению с остальными. Биология Мидихлорианы — разумные микроскопические формы жизни, являвшиеся органоидами, жившими внутри всех живых клеток. Они существовали в симбиотических отношениях с существами, в которых проживали,MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' и между собой в коллективном сознании. Присутствовавшие во всём живом, мидихлорианы являлись изоморфными к каждому миру, в котором существовала жизнь. Фактически мидихлорианы являлись необходимыми для существования жизни. Также в соединении с всепроникающей энергией они назывались СилойStar Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Мидихлорианы, находившиеся в симбиозе с организмом, позволяли ему чувствовать Силу. Связь между организмом и мидихлорианами могла быть усилена с помощью медитации; тогда последние позволяли симбиоту слышать пути Силы и быть направляемым ею. Самая большая концентрация мидихлорианов была обнаружена у Энакина Скайуокера (свыше двадцати тысяч — их концентрация была выше, чем у самого гранд-мастера Йоды. Предположительно Энакин был зачат самими мидихлорианами, и даже позже, когда он потерял большое количество органов и лишился многих частей тела, его клетки продолжали изобиловать ими.Star Wars Blueprints: The Ultimate Collection. thumb|left|200px|Энакин Скайуокер, возможно, был зачат мидихлорианами Количество содержащихся в организме мидихлорианов фактически является мерилом потенциала Силы''Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе, хотя были и другие факторы, влиявшие на негоLabyrinth of Evil. Более того, количество мидихлорианов не являлось индикатором верхнего предела способностей к Силе . Для джедая всегда существовала возможность достичь объединения с Силой уровня, равного уровню джедая с бо''льшим количеством мидихлориан в клетках. В некоторых медицинских трактатах выдвигались теории, что мидихлорианы возникли из соединения с более микроскопическими существами и Силой, в которую верили джедаи, однако в действительности всё происходило с точностью до наоборот: мидихлорианы были созданы самой Силой как соединительная нить между ней и любой другой жизнью. Мидихлорианы могли быть источником влияния Силы на создание новой жизни, такая техника была разработана Тёмным лордом ситхов Дартом ПлэгасомStar Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Не исключалась даже возможность того, что мидихлорианами мог быть зачат человек. Именно так, согласно некоторым источникам, не имея биологического отца, был зачат Энакин Скайуокер. Многие джедаи считали это невозможным, и даже Совет джедаев был шокирован тем, что такое всё же произошло. Как показали множественные тесты, мидихлорианы не вызывали у биологических организмов никаких патологий. Препараты, используемые в медицине, например анестетики, могли быть разбавлены мидихлорианами. Если анестетики не были жизненно необходимым средством, лечение проходило без них''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader. Кровь донора с мидихлорианами могла быть перелита другому существу, однако последнее от этого не становилось чувствительным к Силе . Изучение и анализ Мидихлорианы могли быть обнаружены с помощью теста крови, который измерял их концентрацию в красных кровяных тельцах, однако данный тест не являлся точным и имел ряд существенных недостатков. Тест на мидихлорианы, будучи частью стандартного медицинского обследования, описывался в карте с анализом крови. По крайней мере с 1000 ДБЯ по 19 ДБЯ тест крови на мидихлорианы был основным способом определения Орденом джедаев чувствительных к Силе детей. Некоторые джедаи носили с собой комлинк, в который был встроен пробоотборник для взятия пробы крови , после чего её необходимо было обработать, к примеру, с помощью бортового компьютера. Дарт Вейдер имел систему полного анализа крови в своей камере медитации, которую использовал только для обследования на выявление инфекции, хотя в ней имелась возможность теста на концентрацию мидихлориан. thumb|right|200px|Квай-Гон Джинн берёт пробу крови Энакина Скайуокера для анализа на миди-хлорианы В то время, когда наибольшее число исследований над мидихлорианами проводилось джедаями-целителями, соединение между мидихлорианами и Силой изучалось с тем же успехом и в неджедайских медицинских кругах. На Вджуне высокое содержание мидихлорианов являлось знаком высокого положения, которым обладали наиболее престижные семьи. В результате интерес к мидихлорианам в этом мире продолжал оставаться на очень высоком уровне.Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' Эксперименты над мидихлорианами проводились нечасто. Аристократы на Вджуне проводили запрещённые опыты над жизненными формами в надежде увеличить количество чувствительных к Силе, но результаты их действий привели население Вджуна к безумию. Дарт Плэгас, тёмный лорд ситхов, пытался разыскать способ воздействия на мидихлорианы Силой для создания новой жизни из ничего, причём возможно, что он преуспел в этом, но секрет был утерян, поскольку он погиб от рук собственного ученика.Vader: The Ultimate Guide Детектор Силы был одним из приборов, разработанных для замера количества мидихлориан. Прибор был создан на основе планов учёного Дженны Зан Арбор. Детектор Силы состоял из пары пластин, присоединенных к контрольному блоку. Пластины помещались на исследуемом, контрольный блок считывал параметры с каждой точки и выдавал статистический список, включавший в себя также количество миди-хлориан. Кроме того, прибор генерировал синий нимб вокруг каркасной голограммы исследуемого, однако это относилось скорее к чувствительности к Силе, не являясь непосредственным измерением концентрации мидихлориан. История Прежние годы thumb|left|Компьютер просчитывает количество мидихлориан в крови Энакина Скайуокера Перед созданием Ордена джедаев в 25000 ДБЯ различные секты Силы, включая последователей Палавы, Академии Хаотов и Орден Дай Бенду изучали Силу с научной точки зрения. Сюда, к примеру, относилась наука о миди-хлорианах, изучаемая в мирах от Хад-Аббадона до Ондоса''The New Essential Chronology. Около 3956 ДБЯ, раката, вид потерявший почти все связи с Силой, начали проводить собственные исследования для обнаружения генетической основы Силы, надеясь на возращение собственной чувствительности к Силе ''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Неизвестно, как джедаи древности определяли чувствительных к Силе, однако вскоре после битвы при Руусане в 1000 ДБЯ мидихлорианы были открыты вновь. Исследования крови на миди-хлорианы начали использоваться джедаями за тысячу лет до их безжалостного истребления в 19 ДБЯ. Предсказание о далёком будущем, сделанное в прежние годы об Избранном, который привнесёт баланс в Силу, утверждало, что в его крови будет высокое содержание мидихлорианов. Раса раката в своё время размышляла о возможности экспериментов по пересадке мидихлорианов из одного тела в другое. Они полагали, что после такой операции можно будет получить б''о''льшую чувствительность к Силе. В ранние времена Ракатанской цивилизации её жители имели отличные способности к Силе, но утратили их со временем. Раката решили провести эксперимент по пересадке мидихлорианов. Они нашли источник Силы и решили пересадить оттуда миди-хлорианы в цепочку своей ДНК. Операция по пересадке миди-хлорианов прошла успешно, и раката воодушевились, решив, что смогут приобщать к Силе поколение за поколением. На планете Вджун высокий уровень мидихлориан был свидетельством статуса и привёл к заинтересованности местного населения в феномене мидихлорианов. Когда Вджун вошёл в контакт с Галактической Республикой и Орденом джедаев, аристократы планеты искали способ оградить себя от вербовки джедаями путём увеличения собственных способностей. Семнадцатый виконт Мальро из уважаемой династии вместе с консорциумом других проводил генетические манипуляции над миди-хлорианами и над способом увеличения популяции Вджуна. Эксперименты привели к тому, что люди, чья кровь обогащалась мидихлорианами, становились безумными, а также не могли контролировать свои способности в полной мере. Семья Мальро стала первыми добровольцами. Так, Вирри Мальро могла читать будущее, прикасаясь к предметам, и, желая развить свой дар, пошла добровольно на эксперимент. Через несколько лет у Вирри родился ребенок, Уи Мальро, способный к Силе (о его дальнейшей судьбе рассказывается в романе Шона Стюарта «Йода: Свидание с тьмой»). Его забрали в Храм джедаев на обучение, но в процессе обучения ребёнок потерял память, ему стали чудиться странные видения из будущего (как у Энакина Скайуокера о его матери и жене). Когда же вся планета Вджун стала чуткой к Силе без ментального тренинга умения обращаться с этим, народные массы сошли с ума и истребили сами себя. thumb|right|[[Дарт Плэгас — манипулятор миди-хлорианами]] За десятилетия перед битвой за Набу тёмный лорд ситхов Дарт Плэгас начал собственные эксперименты с мидихлорианами. Плэгас искал средство создания жизни из ничего, используя Силу в непосредственной манипуляции с мидихлорианами, найденными в организмах живых существ. Он верил, что всё, создаваемое таким образом, было бы живым воплощением Силы. Он ознакомил своего ученика Дарта Сидиуса с этими планами, но Сидиус решил, что Плэгас намеревался создать ему замену и вскоре убил учителя. Таким образом, техника влияния на мидихлорианы была утеряна. Тёмный джедай Десанн использовал особые кристаллы, чтобы оживить Силу в обычных людях. Люди, которые получали способности к Силе таким способом, назывались Перерождёнными. Однако неизвестно, имела ли методика Десанна какое-либо отношение к мидихлорианам; возможно, излучение этих кристаллов умножало их количество в организме. В 32 ДБЯ мастер-джедай Квай-Гон Джинн попал на планету Татуин, где он столкнулся с мальчиком-рабом Энакином Скайуокером. Джинн отчётливо почувствовал Силу в Скайуокере, а потом узнал от его матери, Шми Скайуокер, что у Энакина нет отца. Квай-Гон тогда же взял образец крови из руки Энакина и протестировал его, сказав мальчику, что проверяет его на инфекции. Джинн отдал образец своему падавану Оби-Вану Кеноби. Концентрация превышала 20 тысяч, и это было больше, чем у гранд-мастера Йоды или какого-либо другого джедая. Позже Джинн взял Энакина с собой на Корусант и представил его Совету джедаев. Там он, апеллируя к пророчеству об Избранном, проинформировал их о необычно высоком уровне миди-хлорианов у Энакина и предположил, что мальчик был зачат миди-хлорианами. Совет, однако, не согласился с предположением Джинна. В 22 ДБЯ компания «Промышленные чипы Спотта» представила линейку атрибутов знаменитых рыцарей-джедаев, включавшую измерения мидихлорианов — информацию, по словам компании, «полученную из независимых источников». Однако линейка подверглась критике Ордена — прежде всего за высокую погрешность измерения мидихлорианов. Например, у Йоды по показаниям приборов оказалась слишком низкая концентрация мидихлорианов — всего около 4 тысяч. Компания, конечно, защищала свой продукт, утверждая, что все ошибки были незначительны. Чуть больше года спустя граф Дуку, лидер Сепаратистов, рассказал джедаям, что ученик Плэгаса Дарт Сидиус тайно управлял Галактическим Сенатом. Семнадцать месяцев спустя джедай Ронар Ким задумал идею проверить уровень мидихлорианов сенаторов, веря, что чувствительный к Силе ситх был бы найден таким способом. Ким обратился со своим планом к канцлеру Палпатину, не зная, что тот и являлся Сидиусом! Палпатин обескуражил Кима, указав ему на невозможность воплощения идеи в жизнь с политической точки зрения. А для того, чтобы Ким не рассказал свой план Совету джедаев, Палпатин принял меры, чтобы джедай попал в ловушку и был убит. Под властью Империи thumb|200px|left|Детекторы Силы — инструмент для измерения концентрации мидихлорианов В последние годы Республики учения о мидихлорианах проводились джедаями-целителями и медперсоналом. В течение Войн клонов республиканская невозвращенка Ко Сай была одной из тех учёных, которые искали секрет мидихлорианов и генома джедаев. Орден джедаев в эти годы установил табу на учения о Силе и её материальных аспектах. Когда же Орден был расформирован и провозглашена Галактическая Империя, табу потеряло силу. Учёные императора Палпатина относились к Силе как к чисто физическому феномену, ломая материальные аспекты мидихлориан и энергии. Детектор Силы был одним из результатов изысканий ученых. Он был использован инквизицией в Великой чистке джедаев. В течение господства Империи тесты на миди-хлориан обычно выполнялись в мирах Внутреннего и Среднего Кольца, чтобы находить чувствительных к Силе и джедаев в бегах. О таких людях редко слышали снова. В ответ возникла подпольная торговля специальными веществами и особая обработка крови, что, возможно, помогало одурачить тест или понизить уровень мидихлорианов. Вероятнее, однако, что эти средства были в значительной степени неэффективны. После восхождения Империи Палпатин ввёл полный запрет на всю информацию, связанную с джедаями или Силой, и произвёл чистку банков данных всей галактики. Закон OB-CPO-1198, касавшийся нелегальных медицинских исследований, включая учения о мидихлорианах, был уничтожен вместе с записями джедаев о мидихлорианах. Они больше не были доступны для изучения, любую информацию об их отношении к Силе не допускали в медицинские библиотеки; даже медицинские профессионалы знали немного о природе мидихлорианов, хотя продолжали проверять на них людей. Когда Корнелл Дивини, врач со «Звезды Смерти», измерил ненормально высокий уровень мидихлорианов у одного из своих пациентов, он запросил у Меднет информацию относительно мидихлорианов. Поиск Дивини привлёк внимание Дарта Вейдера, и Дивини был арестован согласно условиям OB-CPO-1198 (подробно об этих событиях рассказывается в романе «Звезда Смерти»). Когда Люк Скайуокер создал Новый Орден джедаев в 11 ПБЯ, у него не было знаний о тестах на мидихлорианы, и он был вынужден разработать свои собственные тесты на поиск чувствительных к Силе. Метод был вновь открыт Орденом около 40 ПБЯ. За кадром Истоки Мидихлорианы были задуманы Джорджем Лукасом не позднее 1977 года. В это время создавались первые продукты Расширенной Вселенной, включая Marvel Star Wars и роман Алана Дина Фостера Осколок кристалла власти. Джордж Лукас сел рядом с участником его команды, Кэролом Тайлменом, чтобы надиктовать некоторые общие понятия для этих работ, которые объясняют различные концепции его вселенной. Среди прочих было и объяснение про мидихлорианы, которые присутствуют в клетках в большем количестве у существ, чувствительных к Силе.The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film, hardcover edition Тем не менее, Лукас чувствовал, что еще не настало время представить общественности концепт мидихлориан. Идея не появилась ни в одном продукте Star Wars за двадцать два года; Лукас выбрал фильм 1999 года "Звездные войны: Эпизод I. Скрытая угроза" как возможность впервые упомянуть про мидихлорианы, объясняя, почему одни чувствительны к Силе, а другие — нет; это вопрос, который остался неразрешенным со времен фильмов по "Звездным войнам". Лукас включил объяснение про мидихлорианы в фильм как часть приключения Энакина Скайуокера, дабы зрители могли больше понять Силу.Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace DVD commentary Так Лукас спланировал тему мидихлориан еще в 1977 году и это было отмечено в DVD-комментариях к Скрытой угрозе, ''но детали на протяжении следующих восьми лет не были обнародованы вплоть до 2007 года, когда была выпущена ''Создание Звёздных Войн: Особая история за кадром оригинального фильма, обложка которой имела, помимо дополнений, пометки Лукаса для авторов Расширенной Вселенной. 200px|thumb|right|Митохондрия, вдохновившая на миди-хлорианы Мидихлорианы в Скрытой Угрозе являются частью постоянной темы симбиотических отношений на протяжении всего фильма. . Они вроде как базировались на митохондриях, органеллах, проводивших энергию для клеток; как и мидихлорианы, митохондрии когда-то были отдельными организмами, населяющими живые клетки и с тех пор ставшие частью их; даже сейчас митохондрии действуют в некоторых случаях как независимые формы жизни, с собственными ДНК. Лукас установил эту связь с митохондриями, в частности, для необходимости объяснения мидихлориан, без которых жизнь была бы невозможна, это была своего рода метафора для общества; то есть он говорит, что все части общества должны ладить почти таким же способом, как и мидихлорианы с их симбиозом.What are Midi-Chlorians? on TheForce.Net В 2006 году — как дань уважения сходству — вновь открытому виду бактерий, проживающему в митохондриях было дано название Midichloria mitochondrii,позже мидихлорианы. Его первооткрыватель, Нейт Ло, написал Лукасу с просьбой разрешить использовать название, и получил его.Use the force, bacteria, The Scientist, Volume 20, Issue 12. Хотя мидихлорианы ни где публично не появлялись до 1999 года, предваряющие'' Скрытую угрозу'' материалы Расширенной Вселенной намекнули на биологическую связь индивида с Силой. В В поисках Силы, Ландо Калриссиан осуществляет поиск потенциальных джедаев для новой академии Люка, используя устройство, которое может обнаружить чувствительность к Силе. В Трилогии Трауна, упоминаются два организма — Ворнскры и исаламири, которые развили способность соответственно использовать Силу, чтобы охотиться на добычу и блокировать Силу. Неканоническая информация [[Файл:Midi-chlorians.jpg|thumb|left|200px|На 1 апреля 2006 года, несколько записей, относящихся к Придуманной Вселенной Джорджа Лукаса были добавлены к файлообменнику StarWarsDatabank.com как шутку на день дурака. Обновление страницы о планете Андовин ошибочно восприняли как информацию о миди-хлорианах.Tales 10.]] Файл:Databank_title.png The Shadow War Chronicles in the Databank Неканоничный комикс Таг и Бинк: Месть клонированной угрозы рассказывает о других эффектах манипуляций Дарта Плэгаса с мидихлорианами: Таг Гринли и Бинк Атона стали чувствительными к Силе, в то время как красное солнце и её планета, чей единственный выживший упорно идёт дальше чтобы стать героем на Земле, были отсылками на комиксы Криптон и Супермэна, соответственно. На странице введения Звёздные войны: Истории 10, редактор Dark Horse Comics Дейв Лэнд проникает внутрь Рыцаря-джедая с помощью дроида 2-1B в поисках мидихлорианов. Он обнаруживает что они выглядят как его помощник Филип Симон, а затем приказывает им вернуться к работе. В сюжете Скиппи: робот-джедай упоминаются схожие по названию мидихлороксианы, найденные в смазке R5-D4, которые дают ему возможность чувствовать Силу. За кадром Мидихлорианы имели несколько отрицательный приём у поклонников. Некоторые посчитали их добавлением науки к предполагаемой таинственности и духовности Силы. Другие, однако, полагают, что наличие физического аспекта к мистической Силе относится к религиозным традициям реального мира, полагая, что мифический характер Силы были усилен существованием мидихлорианов. Джордж Лукас поставил два аспекта Силы отдельно, относясь к мидихлорианам как к практической, биологической сущности, отличной от духовной и метафизической сторон Силы. Нет никакого канонического основания для мнения, что мидихлорианы — фактически Сила, или что они создавали Силу. Появления во вселенной «Звёздных Войн» таких неорганических предметов, как кристаллы, которые могли повысить чувствительность к Силе, создают большие проблемы в понимании вселенной. Известно, что мидихлорианы могли содержаться в неживых предметах, таких как камни и кристаллы, и это предмет будет способен к Силе, сможет проводить её, как электричество, через себя. Возможно, что мидихлорианы давали возможность контактировать с Силой, неким способом «общаться» с нею. В последнем эпизоде саги Йода, Энакин и Оби-Ван появились как призраки Силы. Они были величайшими джедаями Ордена, количество мидихлорианов в их крови, что называется, «зашкаливало». Может быть, они стали фантомами из-за своих великих способностей к Силе. По крайней мере, в конце III эпизода Йода говорил Оби-Вану, что Квай-Гон Джинн открыл секрет вечной жизни, и обещал в изгнании научить этому Оби-Вана. Появления * The Fourth Precept * * Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас * Ученик джедая: Властитель тёмной силы * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Приключения 4. ЧП джедаев * Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза / novelization / comic / junior novel * Эпизод I: Приключения: Квай-Гон Джинн * Star Wars 33: Darkness, Part 2 * Планета-бродяга * Star Wars: Battlefront II * * Цестусский обман * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi * Войны клонов. Гамбит: Невидимка * * * * * Звёздные войны. Республика 64: Кровные узы * Padawannabes * Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо * Медстар II: Джедай-целитель * Йода: Свидание с тьмой * Лабиринт зла * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов / novelization / comic / PhotoComic * Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66 * Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера * Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев * Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней * Ночи Корусанта III: Узоры Силы * Последний джедай * Имперские коммандос: 501-й * Последний из джедаев: Разорванная сеть * Звезда Смерти * Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера * Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби * Наследие Силы: Откровение * Поперечное течение * Разрывное течение }} Источники * Vader: The Ultimate Guide * The New Essential Chronology * The New Essential Guide to Alien Species * The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film * * * Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе * Star Wars Blueprints: The Ultimate Collection * * * * * Неканонические источники и появления * Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace * The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition * ''Star Wars Tales 10'' intro * Файл:Databank_title.png The Shadow War Chronicles in the Databank Примечания См. также * Манипуляция мидихлорианами Ссылки * Midi-Chlorians: Physiology, Physics, and the Force at TheForce.net * Star Wars and the Midi-Chlorian Menace at Biology in Science Fiction * Jedi & Sith: Midi-chlorians at the Star Wars Technical Commentaries Категория:Существа Силы Категория:Расы (М) Категория:Разумные расы Категория:Чувствительные к Силе расы